Another Roleplay
Not-so-private roleplay between me and everyone who decides to join ^ O ^. Absolutely no plot, just a setting. Which, by the way, is sonic's world. His world. so everyone have fun mk Characters SweeTea- Stormy FroZen- Indigo Saren- Xavek Titanium- Bolts and Nuts Roleplay Arena Area Stormy the echidna was walking through a field of grass, trying to find a spot to sit under the shade. Indigo Blue, a cyan furred hedgehog, wanders through the same grass, having come from a shaded area not too recently. After a while of stumbling around, she finally found a tree and sat under it, enjoying the shade and looking to the mountains in the distance. She see's the cyan furred hedgehog, blinking, wondering if she should go talk to her. Indigo takes a glance at Stormy and blinks, the area where Stormy is resting having been the same place she came from not too long ago. "?" Stormy looks around herself awkwardly, wondering if she was being rude not introducing herself. She got up and approached the hedgehog. "Hello there,"she said shyly,"I'm Stormy." Near by, a strange looking creature is seen walking towards Stormy, with no set destination in mind. If one were to look closely at him they would see that this creature has two mouths, one on his chest and one that looks like it has been crudely widened on his face. One would also notice the lack of hands and the objects that take the place of said hands. Stormy began to shiver as her fangs sunk deeply into her tounge. She looked straight at the creature, her long echinda hair began to grow and turn into several large arms with claw-like, skinny, long fingers. "Before whatever happens, I'm Indigo." She turns her attention to the creature. "Query: Are you commencing with hostilities?" The creature said as two energon sabers popped out of his buster gauntlets and he shifted into a ready stance. "Introductory statement: My 'name' is Xavek." "We're not attacking unless you attack first." Indigo crosses her arms. "Your response is... Logical." Xavek said in a fashion similar to a certain decepticon from Transformers: Prime, however, he still kept his two energon sabers out. Waiting for Stormy to return her hair to normal. But all this was interrupted when an almost baby-like laugh was heard. A small chao was sitting up in the same tree that Stormy was sitting under. He had been able to find some nuts up in the tree and was happily snacking on them. Indigo looks at the chao. "Hm..?" The chao looked at Indigo and smiled cheerfully. "Nnnnnnu!" The chao flies over to Indigo and gives her an acorn. "Nnnnnu!" Xavek looks at the scene impassively. The chao then turned to Xavek and a question mark appeared above his head. "Nu?" The chao then flew and sat upon Xavek's head, looking down at him. Xavek just sweatdropped. Stormy transformed back into her original state, breathing in deeply. She looked to Xavek and giggled. Indigo looks at the acorn and returns it to the chao. "No thank you." Xavek deactivated his energon sabers. "Random inserted statement: "Just so you know, I would have won that fight even if my neural inhibitors activated" "You're a robot. Robots are weak against water. Guess what I can control." Indigo raises an eyebrow at him. "Correction, techno-organic.. Correction number two, energon sabers are made of super heated gas, known as plasma." Xavek says in his regular robotic voice. If Indigo or Stormy were paying attention to Xavek, they would notice that he hasn't been moving the mouth on his face to talk. They would also notice that he has a vertically aligned moutn on his chest. The chao then got scared of the sabers and flew behind Stormy to hide. "Nuts! Nuts, where are you?" A female ring-tailed lemur appeared out of a bush. She wore a black top and wore camo-cargo trousers (I'm Ennnnglish). She also had with her a massive spanner. The chao then noticed the lemur and cheered. The chao flew up to her and hugged her leg. "Nuts! Is this where you've been? I've been so worried!" Xavek just looked at the lemur. "Organics... They come together like bee's to honey..." The Lemur noticed the group and looked a little embarrased. "Oh! Did he cause you any trouble? I'm sorry, Nuts here does have a tendancy to wonder off. I'm Bolts!" "He gave me an acorn, but otherwise that's all." "Yeah, that's another thing. He likes nuts." Nuts notices that Indigo didn't want the acorn so he crawls over and eats it whole. "NUUUUUUUUU!" "Oh is that why you call him Nuts?" "Pretty much, yeah! Though it can also be a sort of play on words. Nuts and Bolts, that sorta thing!" "Cool,"Stormy said,"so, are we going to wait around here and ignore creepy chest-mouth guy or not die while we're distracted?" "Aww, and here I thought we coukd be friends." Xavek said with a chuckle, perfectly fine with the thought of homicide at this point. Nuts was a bit scared of Xavek at the moment and he hid behind Bolts. "...Yeah I think we should leave him alone." Indigo looks at Xavek with apprehension.